Nice To See You Again
by LoVeMyVeronicaMars
Summary: One-shot. R&R, Veronica and Logan haven't seen each other in five years, but just by coincidence they see each other in a store.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Veronica Mars, but I'll take care of them while I play.

* * *

**Logan POV**

"Excuse me, but where are the chocolate chips?" I ask a short blonde, stores clerk.

"Oh, those? They might all be gone, you know with Christmas right around the corner, everyone _trying_ to make homemade cakes, and cookies."

"Hah, I like your use of trying, but what aisle are they on? I'd at least like to try and see if they're there."

"Oh, they should be on aisle thirteen."

"Thanks."

"Welcome." She smiles.

"By the way, if you want to attract a guy, don't stick your chest out as much." I wink then walk off.

I walk my way through the store, stopping to look at Henley shirts. Oh god how I love the Henley's.

Oh yeah.

Green

Blue

Orange

Yellow

Red

I'm getting the rainbow! I love me some Henley's.

I make my way to the video game aisle, seeing COD, getting that.  
Be honest, am I a child?  
I think I am.

I go to the book section of the store, all I see is "Logan Echolls, My Dad The Killer". I assume it's a best seller. Thanks Daddy dearest, yet so many things have happened in the five years Veronica has been gone. Do I miss her? Yes, everyday I think of her. Even if its something just as small as a french fry, or something as big as a LeBaron, which is still not that big, but you get the point.  
I told myself I would get over her, I'd meet a new 'Veronica', that I'd be happy, have a few kids, you know, I deserve it. My life has been hard. I'm an orphan, one parent killed, other took their live, I deserve it don't I?  
I do, but I need her! I need my pixie spy, my little french fry, she's that one pesky piece of my puzzle that's missing.  
I need Veronica Mars to accuse me of evil!'

I buy my own book, just to see the cashiers face, they'll probably think I'm insane, which gives me an adrenaline rush, since alcohol doesn't do it anymore. Been sober three years now.

I'm just spilling my guts. That's what my book is for. Anyway, back to five years ago.

Veronica left everything - everyone - to go to Stanford, yet she didn't even become an FBI agent! She's a reporter for Sunny Dale News, and I just sit there every morning at work, and watch her, observe her, and see how well she's doing. She's looks better than ever, but I know she's still a PI, I'm eighty-seven percent sure she's keeping tabs on people. At least the people she cares about.

"Uh, Mr. Echolls?" Someone behind me speaks, I turn around to face them and a smile spreads on my face.

"Mrs. Mars!" I give Alicia a hug.

"Call me Alicia sweetie, and I'll call you Logan."

"Deal! I don't want to be known as my father."

"Ah Logan, your father was a great man... In his own ways, but I see you're buying your own book." She gestures to the three copies of the same book I have in my hands.

"Yes! I like to see the cashiers reaction. I usually just end up returning them."

She laughs.

"So what brings you here?" I ask her.

"Oh, I was shopping with Veronica," My heart jumped out of my chest. "but I needed a recipe book." She smirked.

I swallow the lump in my throat... "Did you say Veronica?" She nods.

"Can you- uh- take me to see her?" I clear my throat.

"Sure, she's in the pickle aisle." She points down the aisles, to aisle twelve.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Go, now!"

I laugh, and I start walking down the aisle but I stop at aisle thirteen to get my chocolate chips, luckily, they were there.

**No POV**

Logan walks his way to aisle twelve, and sees a short blonde trying to reach pickles on the top shelf, while Logan mentally and physically, prepares himself.

"Here, let me help you with that." He reaches over her, and grabs the pickles.

"Thank yo-" She blinks slowly. "Logan. Echolls."

"Veronica." Logan nods.

"How've you been?" She smiles.

"Here, and there."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, well what about you?"

"Same.. Here, and there." Veronica purses her lips.

"How's Piz?" Logan asks.

"I guess he's fine, haven't seen him in a year and a half." She shrugs.

"Wait what?" Logan gasps, putting his hand over his mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She turns around, and puts the pickles in the basket.

"You and Piz are meant to be!"

Veronica turns around.

"You know, I've met Mr. Right, _he_ just doesn't know it."

"Or really, who's this 'Mr. Right'?"

"He'll know when he knows, and _you'll_ know when he knows."

"Alright then." Logan shrugs.

"So, long time no see, huh?" Veronica turns around, and lifts up Logan's shirt.

"Why did you do that? I feel violated." Logan looks faux startled.

"I just wanted to see if you got a six pack of pudding cups, but nope, it's like rocks." She pokes him.

"Rockhard? That brings up memories. Go pirates!" Logan does a cheer.

"Ha! Such a small town full of big problems."

"Yeah... Would you like to catch up at Java The Hut sometime?"

"What about tomorrow at six o' clock? That's the only time, I'll be cooking with Alicia."

"Yeah, but you can cook? I learn something new everyday!"

"Shut up!" She punches him in the shoulder.

"Ow."

"Well I'll see you later, got to go find Alicia. See you tomorrow?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye," Logan grabs her hand, and kisses it.

Veronica looks down, and blushes.

"Bye Logan,"

"Bye Veronica,"

_Logans Mind: She'll be mine again. Even if I have to wait a million years, she'll be mine._

* * *

**R&R you guys!**

**Should I continue?**

**Alright, please review. Love y'all!**


	2. Don't Java My Hut

_*Logan and Veronica about to meet at Java The Hut*_

**Ronnie POV**

Logan asked me to catch up with him... Did he mean it as in.. _It_? Wait, he can't love me anymore. Not after what I did.

To be honest, I've really only ever loved two guys in my life. Duncan, Logan. That's it. Piz? Sometimes you just think it's love, but in reality, it's not._ It may never be. _  
The first kiss I had shared with Logan, I didn't know that would lead to where we are today.  
I might love Logan still, but that spark hasn't been touched in years, I'm just too scared to touch it... I'm afraid I'll get shocked.

I've been waiting at my old work place for about five minutes, but it's okay, I'm a bit too early

"Oh hey, how long have you been here?" Logan asks, sighing, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"About five minutes, but I figured I'd get here early, and order us stuff."

"Oh, alright." He sits.

"So.."

"So.. Veronica... How's life?"

"fine... Thanks." I shrug "What about you?" I ask.

"Well, being here and there, signing books, there and here, you know, alright I guess."

"Yeah, I read that book.. You're an amazing writer. I didn't know you could write like that." I note.

"After you left I had my major changed to English Literacy." He shrugs.

"About that Logan-" I start.

"Veronica, let's not start that yet. Let's catch up, then we can blab about it." He scoots closer. "I really don't want to fight yet." He finishes, scooting even closer.

"Okay." I swallow.

"How's life in the hills?" Logan snickers.

"Shut up," I swat him. "I don't live in 'The Hills'. I live in a condo, thank you very much."

"A _condo_? Fancy pants huh?" Logan laughs aloud.

I narrow my eyes at him. "What about you?"

"I live on a house on the boat."

"You what?"

"I live in a house on the beach."

I start laughing at him.

"Haha! You said 'I live on a house on the boat'!" I crack up.

"Whatever."

"Hey guys, your coffee." The waitress hands us our coffee. "Logan."

"Hi Hilary." Logan shrugs.

She leaves.

"Ex?" I ask him.

"No. Normal waitress." He narrows his eyes into slits.

"Hey! Don't blame me! You have a type!" I laugh.

"My only type is you Veronica." Logan grabs my hand, and kisses it lightly.

"Logan- I."

"Come on, lets go."

-OoO-OoO-

**No POV**

They walk into Logans house, and he throws his keys into a bowl.

"Wow Logan.. This is.. Gorgeous." Veronica smiles.

"Thanks." He smiles back.

"Lets sit." Logan waves toward the two thousand dollar leather couch.

"Okay.."

"Veronica, don't interrupt me, let me get through what I need to say, all of what's been bottled up inside of me. Clear?"

Veronica nods.

"Veronica, I have loved you for twelve years. Half of them being love-love, and the other half being friendship love. The times we dated, were the best, and worst, times of my life. The best being when we kissed for the first time, and when we went on dates, the worst being, not being together. Veronica, I loved you, I still love you, I'll always love you. You can't do anything, I can't do anything, _we_ can't do anything about it. Even though you haven't exactly said you love me, I know you do. Don't try and deny it either, you love me with you heart just as I love you with all of mine. You know, even though I went out with Parker, you were on my mind 24/7. I love you Veronica."

"I love you too." Veronica whispers, teary eyed.

Logan looks up from his feet.  
"What did you just say?" Logan lifts a brow.

Veronica wipes her face, and repeats. "I love you too."

"Really?" Logan furrows his brow.

"Yes.."

He scoots close to her, bringing her in his arms.

"I've dreamt of this moment for a long, long, long, long, time." Logan says.

He lays down on his couch, pulling Veronica down with him, he flicks on the TV and they drift off.

-OoO-OoO-

Logan wakes up on his couch without Veronica, and he panics, thinking he rushed things.

"Oh no," He facepalms himself. "I've ruined it-"

He picks up a folded piece of paper.

_Went out for Luigi's_  
_be back soon._  
_I love you._  
_-V_

_Logan's mind: I love you, I love you, I love you. That's something I'll never get tired of hearing._

Logan strips down to his boxers, and turns on the shower.

"Im back!" He hears Veronica call.

"I'll be in the shower."

"Alright!"

-OoO-OoO-

Logan exits the shower, and throws on his clothes. (Khakis, and a green t-shirt)

he leaves his bedroom, and walks into the kitchen the aroma of Italian food creeping up his nose. When he walks in his eyes go wide, but he doesn't gasp, thats a 'girl thing'.

He sees roses on the floor, and on the table two candles lit to his satisfaction, and Veronica walking from a counter.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." Logan replied.

"You like?"

Logan nods.

"Sit." Veronica is wearing a short sleeveless dress, with ankle boots, and tights.

"Wait." Logan exits.

He comes back three minutes later wearing a black collared shirt, with matching dress pants and nice shoes.

"You didn't have to do that. It's just $23 worth of food."

"Yeah, well you bought roses, and candles. I know I didn't buy those." Logan smirks.

"Mmm."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Well I left two hours ago."

"_What?"_

"Yeah, I made them give me fresh noodles, and they made them out of flour. I paid them an extra fifteen dollars to show me how." Veronica grins.

"Excited about noodles, huh?"

"Whatever loser." Veronica smiles. "Logan," he looks at her. "I was wondering if you'd go with me to my parents house?"

"Sure." He agreed easily.

They ate in silence, though breaking it a few times to laugh and bring up old memories.

**-OoO-OoO-**

"Why didn't you tell me you still had feelings for him, Veronica?" Keith asks his daughter.

"Because I don't need to tell you everything that goes on in lala-land." Veronica points to her head.

"You should have at least told me you weren't ready for Piz."

"Nope, wouldn't have said that either."

"Veronica!"

"Dad!"

"He's not coming."

"Yes he is, or I'm not either." Veronica folds her arms.

"Then don't come."

"Fine!"

Veronica stomps out of the door, taking her Cadillac back to Logans.

_From : **Dad**_

_I didn't mean it honey, he can come if he wants._

_To : **Dad**_

_we'll be there at four, tell Alicia that I'm sending over Mrs. Navarro to help cook so I can get alone time with Logan._

Veronica smirks in satisfaction.

-OoO-OoO-

"Honey, I'm home!"

Logan runs toward her picking her up, and twirling her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Logan puts her down and kisses her, their tongues battling for domination,  
Veronica wins, and leads herself to victory, they move over to the couch, Logan rips Veronica's shirt off, ripping the buttons, "I can pay for those." Logan says smirking as he smashes his lips onto hers again. (she changed before seeing her dad.)

*Ding Dong*

"Ignore it."

Veronica does so and rips Logans shirt off, saying "You can pay for that." She kisses each pack, to his six pack.

"Logan?"

"Was that?"

"It can't."

They rush to put their clothes on, or shirts at least.

"Logan, put on a shirt!" Veronica hisses.

"Nah."

Veronica slips the on the dress she had on earlier, while Logan walks toward the door.

Veronica runs to be right beside him when he answers.

"Duncan?" Veronica and Logan ask.

"Hey guys!" Duncan smiles holding a three year old.


End file.
